1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer apparatus for a ceiling screen that has a speed reducing mechanism on a first action side and a second action side corresponding to the first action side and an elastic element to provide buffer and traction to prevent impact and vibration caused by fast flipping or closing of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays equipping a multimedia player system in the car has become a growing trend. And the ceiling screen is the main stream used in the car (referring to FIG. 11). However, such type of ceiling screen has a big drawback, namely, the lid flips and turns very quickly. Impact and vibration frequently occurs and life span is affected.